Moments
by jfoster
Summary: Natsu waits at the alter for Lucy. As he stands there he starts to run through the moments of their relationship from meeting to now.


Inspired by hanging by a moment

Moment

Today was the day. The first day of the rest of his life and he was terrified. His hand were sweaty he mouth was dry and what was he doing, fighting for his life no today was his wedding day. He stood in Fairytale the only thing he wanted for the wedding was it be at the guild hall and Lucy agreed. Next to him stood happy all dressed up as his best man. After him Grey and then Gajeel as his groomsmen. Though they fight those two where two of some of the best friends he ever had.

It took months for him to work up the courage to ask her. He talked with Levy and her other female friends to figure out the best way to do it. The whole day was a disaster with things on fire everywhere and him just kind of blurting it out in the end. Why she said yes he will never quite know.

The wedding was planned by Levy and Lucy. They left nothing to fate from the decoration to the napkins for the dinner after it was planned. He did not care all he could do right now was think about their life so far.

The day they met in that little port town he thought she was pretty then, then did not even compare to how she looked now, how much she had matured. How much she had made him mature mentally. He saved her from that creep with the charm. Who knew that chance encounter that one moment in time could change his life so much.

Next came the thought of their first mission. They had went to that mansion she was dressed in that little maid's costume he smirked at the mental image of her wearing it now. He remembered how they fought together. He remembers the exact moment he decide she was not just a guild mate, but a friend.

He doesn't remember the moment when they became best friends it just kind of happened, but he does remember when he thought she might be more. When she fought Minerva when he saw her broken like that he didn't know what to do he could not think he could not breath he just though about what would happen if he lost her.

Then he thought about the moment when he did lose her or at least the future her. How the pit in his chest felt as that light in her eyes faded. He had no clue what to do if he lost his Lucy.

After that he thought of the moment he decided that he loved her. After the battle with the dragons at the grand magic games was over she hugged him from behind. How he complete he felt in that second. He would have stayed forever in that moment if possible.

Next he thought of his confession. How the moment he woke from the coma after the fight with the demons he was lost he could barely see he didn't remember how it ended. She told him Igneel didn't make it he lost it. He was a mess for days. She was there every day right beside him holding his hand consoling him. When he was better he thanked her and kissed her pouring every emotion he had into that one moment. Hoping she felt the same. Luckily she did.

As he stood there reminiscing all the good times they had, the music started. He froze staring directly towards the guild hall door. First came Juvia walking down the aisle. Next Erza and finally the maid of honor Levy. The music changed again Little Asuka came down the aisle tossing little red flowers petals as she went. Everyone stood up and he saw her for the first time today. She was beautiful her hair was down the way he liked it. Her dress was long and flowing. She wore little make up just enough to make her look like a goddess. Her walk seemed painfully slow.

His heart was racing he couldn't breathe his palms were sweaty his mouth was dry. He was lost in this world as he looked at her. A dragon could bust through the ceiling and he wouldn't have noticed. Right now like every moment he was with her she was his world. She smiled brighter then every before. She finally reached him and his heart stopped completely. Here they both were in this moment him barely hanging on. Unable to believe that she and he were together. How any of this happened he has no idea. Weather it was fate or just coincidence he did not care because it happened.

Master started the proceedings. Going with the traditional start. They had both written their own vows. It was his turn "Lucy I love you, you are all I ever wanted. I love you more than a good fight I love you more than the best tasting fire in the world. You were all ways there when I was lost. You showed me the light that I needed after Igneel. I hope to never have to spend a day away from you. I love you". He turned to Happy taking the ring from him and placing it on her finger. He looked up to find her in tears.

She Started her vows "Natsu you where the start of my great adventure when we met in that town. I remember how that guy had me under the spell and it just went away when I saw you. You have always put me first, held me high when I felt low helped me better myself I would not be where I am today without you. Today we start the next part of our great adventure."

The next thing master said was "You may kiss your bride" and he did he kissed her hard trying to convey an emotion that words could not describe. It was love pride confidence gratitude and more balled into one. All he knew was that he was completely lost in this moment with her. She was his and he was her's.

A/n I might right a do a Lucy Pov depending on how well receive this one is. Please be nice with comments I am new and have a horrible time proof reading. Thanks for reading.


End file.
